


Ścigając obsesję

by Raspberry_Glass



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/pseuds/Raspberry_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie to niesamowicie irytujący gatunek.<br/>Nie posiadający żadnych szczególnych zdolności, nadzwyczaj łatwy do złamania,<br/>a przy tym w zadziwiający sposób przekonany o własnej wyższości.</p>
<p>Niewart nawet tego, aby na niego splunąć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ścigając obsesję

**Author's Note:**

> Rozmyślenia Khybera, największego łowcy w galaktyce, na temat Bena.

Ludzie to niesamowicie irytujący gatunek.  
Nie posiadający żadnych szczególnych zdolności, nadzwyczaj łatwy do złamania,  
a przy tym w zadziwiający sposób przekonany o własnej wyższości.

Niewart nawet tego, aby na niego splunąć.

On jest inny, lepszy od nich wszystkich. Jest legendą.  
Jednoczącą cywilizacje, poruszającą się nie tylko pomiędzy wymiarami, ale i czasem.  
Podnoszącą się po każdym, nawet najgorszym upadku.  
Istota tak niewyobrażalnie silna i słaba jednocześnie.  
Wystarczyłoby jedynie mocniej ścisnąć, a zniknęłaby nieodwracalnie.  
Jednak w jakiś sposób zawsze zwycięża, nieważne ile przeszkód i wrogów ma do pokonania.  
Umie zwalczyć nawet samego siebie.

Właśnie dlatego ściga go od pięciu lat, mając na jego punkcie obsesję.  
Będzie najlepszą zdobyczą.  
Upragnionym trofeum.  
Będzie _jego_.


End file.
